


Philosophitoons

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Philosophitoons

"In a way, believing in ghosts is a lot like the phenomenon of a phantom limb. There is a space in your life for something your eyes can't see. A place that, according to everything that your heart knows, should be filled with life, isn't. Like inherently knowing the dimensions of my own self in the environment that surrounds me, I also know that this very environment can't be complete without room for the one I love. So that soft noise of creaking floorboards that you only pick up subconsciously as you sit quietly? Why shouldn't that be a loved one moving around out of view, rather than just an old house settling?" Steve looks up at the silence that follows his words.

Scott stares at him wide-eyed, sitting on the floor with a potato chip arrested in motion halfway to his open mouth.

From the couch behind him, Natasha smiles secretively back at Steve while next to her, Clint surreptitiously wipes his eyes. 

A pillow hits Steve in the back of the head. He turns to see Bucky, who returns his look with one of his own that is equal parts fond and exasperated. 

"Stop ruining Scooby Doo, punk."


End file.
